A Sweet Story
by EllatheHarpy
Summary: Jason Grace and Piper McLean have some bad memories together which was also the reason they broke up. Now it's up to their friends to fix them up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks! Anyway, today has been the worst day ever:( I got sick in the morning(stupid stomach flu) and threw up. The good thing is that I got to stay home! YAY! I also have TCAP(Tennessee Comprehensive Assessment Program, aka, Tennessee final testing)next week. Random topic change. I just love Piper and Jason! They're just too adorable(but not as adorable as my new baby cuz:P) awesome couple! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own PJ:( Rick Riordan does...**

"Jason! Hey man! What's up?" I watched Percy do the weird fist bump to Jason and they started wlking towards me. I turned quickly and joined in a random conversation that was happening near my locker.

"Hey Piper, want to join us at lunch today?" Jason's voice asked. I groaned inwardly.

I smiled with fake sweetness, "No thanks, I have better things to do." Hurt flashed through his eyes but I ignored it. IIn my mind I shut the door to the horrible memory. _I will not think about it, I will not-_ I chanted over and over in my head as I headed to homeroom and to my friends. When I entered 's class, I saw that Annabeth and Thalia were engrossed in a serious argument. having enough sense not to bother them, I glanced around the room for Rachel.

"HEY PIPER! OVER HERE!" Rachel waved frantically. With her fiery red hair and matching outfit, she looked like a burst of fire. I chuckled and walked to her desk, "Hi Piper!" She greeted, brightly. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a bear hug. Did I mention that Rachel is a hugger? Suddenly feeling so much better, I sat down. Leave it to Rachel Elizebeth Dare to make you feel happier.

"Class, settle down." Mr. Luell entered the classroom and engaged us in a lecture on primates. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, when he got to the mating part. Feeling someones eyes boring holes in the back of my head, I twisted around in my chair. Jason's electric blue eyes were staring at me with intensity. His ewere were filled with hurt and dejection. After what he had done, I felt no remorse.

"Hey, look at Annabeth and Thalia." Rachel nudged my shoulder and pointed at our two other friends. Annabeth and Thalia were glaring at each other and whispering.

"Annabeth, Thalia, would you like to share something with the class?" raised one eyebrow in amusement. Both of the girls turned their heads.

"Errr... No?" Thalia eventually answered. Mr. Luell chuckled and continued his lecture. When Annabeth's head turned to face me, I saw that it was a deep shade of red. Rachel apparently couldn't hold in her giggles and soon burst out laughing. Mr. Luell was about to ask her something, but was cut off by the bell.

I hurried out of the classroom before Jason could catch up.

**How was that? If you like it, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JASON'S TURN! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJ! I want to though:)**

JASON POV-

"_PIPER, I-" I ran into the rain, and grabbed her hand._

_She turned towards me, her mascara dripping down her face and her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, "You what, Jason? I was the fool." She whispered the last part, her voice breaking._

My eyes opened and I sighed. It was just a dream, a dream that had really happened. Piper still couldn't even look at me. It wasn't even my fault! Reyna was the real culprit**(Sorry Jeyna fans!)**.

After getting ready for school, I grabbed a quick breakfast and hopped in the car with my big sister, Thalia, "Hey, sis." She had this big sarcastic grin on her face and I just rolled my eyes, "Come on, I don't want to be late, _again._" Thalia's grin turned into a frown.

"You just _couldn't _let it go, could you?" She mumbled under her breath. This time, it was my turn to grin. I turned the radio on and a random Taylor Swift**(A/N: I LOVE TAyLOR SWIFT!)** song came on.

Thalia smiled again and sang along while I groaned. I tried to change the station, but she blocked the buttons.

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._  
_You say you're fine -_  
_I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing_  
_With a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_you belong with me?_  
_Standing by you_  
_Waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know, baby_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're about to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me?_  
_Standing by you_  
_Waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time_  
_How could you not know, baby,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

Thalia finished off the song, finally letting me change the station. We both settled for a Black-Eyed-Peas song for the rest of the way to school.

Percy clapped me on the back as soon as I stepped into the school, "Jason! Hey man, whats up?"

I grinned, "Nothing, how's Annabeth?" Percy turned a very deep shade of red.

"S-She's fine." I chuckled. My eyes landed on the back of Piper's head, she was talking to some people. Percy followed my line of sight and nudged my shoulder, "Go ask her."

I gulped and quickly asked her, "Hey Piper, want to join us at lunch today?"

She smiled with fake sweetness, "No thanks, I have better things to do." I mentally dropped my shoulders and tried my best not to show my disappointment. She turned and walked away.

Percy smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry, buddy." Then we both headed to homeroom/first period. I took my seat at the back of the class and stared at Piper's head while thinking throughout the whole class.

At the end of class, I had made my decision:I was gonna try to talk to her. But, lucky for me, Piper quickly ran out of the class before I could catch up to her. I sighed furiously. I needed to tell her the truth! I couldn't lose Piper, she was everything to me...

**Was that any longer? I hope so! Sorry to all the Jeyna(Jason+Reyna) fans out ther. I myself am a Jasper, though. Thalia's a Taylor Swift fan, weird, huh?**

**IF U LIKED THIS, PLEASE R&R!**

**THANKS!**

**-EllaTheHarpy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY! I am sooo sorry for not updating and for breaking my promise! Its just that I've been really busy:/ I promise to be better! Plus, check out my new Maximum Ride fanfic!**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN PJ(UNFORTUNATELY) PROOF? Well, I'm female and I'm only 13... Major difference to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia POV-**

Jason can be such an idiot sometimes. Like when he and Piper broke up. He should have gone after her, but what did he do? Lie on his lazy butt all day, crying and sobbing his heart out. My brother didn't even go after someone he _loved. _Sometimes I really wonder if he is _my _brother. I still feel sorry for him during the times when he'd remember about Piper. When they were still together. Just like this morning. I could tell he was thinking about Piper the second he got into the car. I just wished I could help him.

And then there's Piper. Even though she doesn't show it, Piper was just as saddened about the break up. For me, this much caring is a lot. I don't usually dwell on People's feeling a lot, but I can't help but feel sorry for my little brother and Piper. And so, just because I'm such a nice person, I'm gonna figure out a way to get them together again. Only for that one reason. Not because I care about my brother. Pshhh, where'd you get that idea?

Anyway, me and Jason were riding to school with You Belong With Me playing on the radio and me singing at the top of my lungs. I do have a soft spot for Taylor Swift. Only Jason knows about it, so if you tell anyone, you might get a special visit at the middle of the night... MWHAHAHAHA. *clears throat* so now we have that settled. Well. As I was saying, Jason was depressed for the whole ride. He acted normal, but being his sister, I knew he was thinking about her. We got to the ever beautiful Lake Monroe Private School and Jason got out of the car before I could say anything, "Well then, be that way." I said to myself, clearly annoyed at my brother. I also got out of the car and put my sunglasses on. Time to get back into character and survive the school day.

When I got inside, I was met by a bustling crowd of teenagers. Oh, the wonders of high school life. Time to get to work, I smiled evilly. I, Thalia Rose**(A/N I don't know Thalia's middle name so I made one up)** Grace, am the pranking Queen at Lake Monroe. No teacher in this school has gone without a prank from me. It's one of my amazing achievements. I walked through the hallway thinking of pranks. It was Tuesday, so today I only do pranks after school. Okay, question one was answered. Now onto to number two. Who was on my enemy list for today? Well, duh. It was because she had given me that F for my report. Well, then again, I kinda deserved it. I did my paper on Barney: Good OR Bad? Not one of my best works, "Oomph!" I made a very unattractive voice and fell on the floor, "What the heck?" Nico was sprawled in front of me with a sheepish grin on his face, but I knew him better than that. His eyes were filled with mischief.

"Sorry Thals. Btw, who's the victim today?" I was about the answer then his words hit me, BTW? Who said BTW? Seriously?

"Nico, did you just say BTW?" He looked at me weirdly. This can't be good. I needed Nico, he was my partner in crime. Maybe all those pranks finally broke him. POOR BOY!

"Yes... Why?"

I stared at him incredously, "Why, WHY? WHO EVEN SAYS BTW? Are you okay? Are you sick or somthin, "I took a deep breath and decided to let it go, "Just don't EVER, and I mean EVER, say it again. Todays day." My evil smiled appeared on my face once more. What can I say? I am a very disturbed child, "Okay, so lets meet up right after 8th period, kay?" He nodded and his smile matched mine. I stood up and walked off to my locker. Time to survive.

Homeroom was okay, I guess. Besides that little arguement that I had with Annabeth that unfortunately got caught by . Old man... And, of course, Jason was staring at Piper the ENTIRE period. Why doesn't he just apologize? Wimp. Piper looked really uncomfortable sitting in front of him, but she acted normal and laughed and joked with Rachel. Can't those two see how much they're meant for each other? Even I notice them, and I hate mushy love stuff. Seriously, getting them together is definitely number 1 on my to do list. After maintaining my pranking rep of course. I have to come up with a plan. The bell rang and I stood up. I know! I should have Annabeth help! She's brainy and stuff, "Hey, Annabeth!" I caught up with her.

"What Thals?" She asked, still annoyed after our disagreement. I rolled my eyes, typical Annie. Jeez, let it go girl!

"I just have a propostion for you." She nodded, which meant she was listening, "You see..." I explained my idea to her and Annabeth's eyes light up.

"Of course! Perfect idea! I'll tell Rachel, lets meet after school, okay?" Well, she was excited. Awww, poor Annie must not have a life. Her social life must have fallen down the drain, or maybe it was as rare as my mom cooking without having the house burn down. Wow, did you see my poetic ability there? Genius! I agreed immediately.

"Mission J+P, Phase:1 Complete" I said all Mission Impossibley. Just gotta survive the rest of the classes now... Oh no.

-LUNCH TIME!-

YESS! FINALLY! LUNCH TIME!

That was a VERY long 4 hours. Ugh. I walked into the lunchroom and saw Piper standing in the lunch line completely zoned out. How bout givin her a scare? I thought malevolently to myself. Tip-toeing close to her, I jumped and screamed, "BOO!"

"AGRHHHHH!" Piper screamed, her elbow flew up and wacked me in the nose as she flipped around.

"Ugh, no more scaring for you" I said rubbing my sore nose. Poor nose, my beautiful, beautiful nose.

"Thalia! You scared the crap outta me you dumbo!" She said, well, yelled. I smiled and winced. Dumb nose...

"Love you to Pipes." I said in that weird voice because I was still holding my nose.

Her eyes softened when she saw me holdig my nose, "Oh my gosh, Thalia, does it hurt? I'm so sorry!" Piper immediately apologized.

"Well, what do you think? Of course it hurts! Jeezus, woman." I muttered.

"Thals! Thals, are you okay?" Jason appeared next to Piper. Pipes stiffened noticeably.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I be holding my nose if I was okay? Well duh, I'm not okay! Idiot." Jason, seriously. Can you get any stupider.

"Oh, okay. Pipes, can you help me get Thalia to the nurse?" Apparently he can. Asking her to come especially when 1. he didn't go after her 2. broke her heart and 3. calling her "Pipes". Piper's eyes turned to an icy blue.

"I can't Jason." She said curtly. Then, Piper turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Geez, what's up her butt?" I asked, turning to Jason. His eyes were filled with hurt and he looked like he was gonna cry or somethin. A big sister's job is never finishe, I sighed and grabbed him with my free hand, "Lets go to the nurse. My nose hurts like heck."

**Was that any longer? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! Pwease*bambi eyes*? Anyway, thanks for reading and please check out my MR fanfic! My word of wisdom today...**

**You now how people put:"His eyes were filled with hurt..."?**

** I don't get it, how can your eyes have emotion? Okay, I admit I use it in my writing. But seriously... How?**

**-EllatheHarpy**

**P.S. For those of you reading JacksonPLUSKane, you have to wait a little longer... I have tests all week, but I WILL UPDATE:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! I haven't updated in like two week! So sorry! Schools OVER! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I, Penny, do NOT own PJ. Sadly...**

Annabeth POV-

I seriously can't wait for this afternoon.I mean, Thalia's plan is great! And that's A LOT to say. Especially about Thalia. She _can _be a little dumb sometimes... Anyway, so after my little talk with Thalia, I walked to my 2nd period thinking Trig class**(A/N: is that The AP class you take when your a junior?) **thinking about my history project. What can I say, I'm such a nerd.**(hehe, I'm a nerd too ;) **Unfortunately, because of my nerdy thinking, I accidentally ran into a guy and fell to the ground.

"Sorry! Wait, Annabeth?" Familiar blond hair appeared in front of me anhelped guy helped me pick up my books. Wait, how did he know my name? I looked up only to find my cousin Malcom.

"Malcom! Did you move here? Why didn't you tell me!" I hugged him furiously. Malcoms chest rumbleof because of his deep chuckles.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Annie," he said using my childhood nickname,"And judging from your reaction, it was." Malcom grinned.

I faked a glare at him, "You idiot." I punched his shoulder. Malcom's grin grew bigger, if such a thing was possible.

"So," His grin turned sly, "How's Percy?" Malcom purposely wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed an attractive deep red.

"Good..." I muttered. Embarassing family...

"Eh, it's ok, I trust him. Just be safe." Malcom winked at me.

I grimaced in disgust, "MALCOM!" He laughed and swung an arm over my shoulder. We headed to class together.

* * *

***In Thalia's Room***

"Hey Thalia." I waved and plopped down on her bed. Rachel sat criss-cross apple sauce next to me.

"Hey Chicas." Thalia said and swiveled on her chair, now facing us. Thalia grinned evilly. 'Uh-oh' I thought. When Thalia smiles like that, it's never good. Usually it's best to just run away.

Unfortunately, I didn't have enough common sense to run. Instead I just sat there nervously. "Okay, this is what we are going to do..." Thalia's plan actually sounds pretty good. It might work, I hope it does.

**THAT WAS SHORT! Sorry. **

**SCHOOL'S OVER:D!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Peoples! How do you like this story so far? Anyway, I LOVE posting in Thalia's POV, so I'm gonna do this one and the next in her POV, kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Thalia POV-**

My plan is genius, no, it's more than genius, it's AWESOME! Definitely Thalia-Style. I just can't wait to actually start it. My thoughts unfortunately got stopped by a very annoying person called Reyna. Well, she isn't _that _bad, but Reyna is pretty manipulative. She just ticks me off from time to time. Not to mention that she was the reason Piper and Jason broke up. I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Renya."

"I just wanted to apologize to Jason." The stupid girl actually dared to look sorry. She might have been fooling everyone at the table, but ain't foolin' me. The devil of a girl hung her head sadly. "I'm sorry Jason."

Jason looked shocked. I snapped, "Well, Jason _doesn't _forgive you. Go scurry back to your miserable little table. Ta-ta."

Reyna glared at me, then she batted her eyelashes at Jason, "Bye, Jason." Reyna walked back to her little table.

I clenched my fits, "Why, I outta-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Thalia. That is completely unnecessary."

I glared at her. If only looks could kill. "I'll show you what's unnecessary." Annabeth started eating. I kept on glaring at her. No one EVER ignores me. They shouldn't, for their own health. But Annabeth seemed to be purposely ignoring me, AND the little brat even looked smug.

"Guys! Remember, violence is NOT the answer." Juniper commented. Our little eco-friendly hippy friends set their trays down on the table. Grover and Juniper were all for all that 'Save-The-Earth' stuff. Not that I really cared. All I thought when Juniper said that was, 'Why am I even friends with HIPPIES?'

"Because you love us." Grover said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

I was about to say something when Annabeth said, "You said that thought out loud." Her voice sounded like she was talking to a little kid.

"Humph!" I said, clearly annoyed. I folded my arms and leaned back. Unfortunately, I had failed to remember we were in the cafeteria. Therefore, our seats didn't have backs. I fell to the with a thump. I guess my face must've been priceless, because everyone started laughing. "Stupid cafeteria with stupid chairs with no stupid backs." I muttered and pick myself up. Two injuries in one day? Life just _had _to get worse.

Leo then decided to make it worse, "hahaha...Thalia...hahaha...fell...haha...on her butt!" And then he snapped picture of me. His phone also beeped, which proved that he had been recording all of this.

I growled and jumped up. "Give...me...the...phone." I said, deadly calm.

Leo's idiotic grin grew wider, "No can do, Thals. Excuse me guys, but I have a date with Youtube."

I narrowed my eyes, ''You wouldn't dare."

The devil's spawn smirked, "Would I? Oh, right, I would." I had had enough. Just then, I lunged toward Leo. He jumped out of the way and ran out of the cafeteria. I followed him.

That little chase turned into a full-fledged cop chase. I would catch up to Leo, but then he would turn corners, which then left me further behind.

Fortunately, Leo made his first mistake. He ran into a dead end.

Leo turned towards me with a nervous smile, "Uh, so.. Thals, fancy meeting you here."

I still had my eerily calm façade on. "Leo...hand...me...the phone."

Leo chuckled nervously, "You see, there's a little problem with that. I don't actually, um, have the phone. I left it with Jason..." He didn't even finish his sentence before I lunged at him.

* * *

I dusted my hands off in that fancy manner that says 'I got that job done'. Let's just say that when I was done with Leo, he might be waddling around for the rest of the day.

Then, I headed toward my 7th period. 'Ugh' I thought to myself. My next class was Trig. I HATE math, with a passion. I espeacially hate the teacher. In my defense, I don't think she likes me either. Well, that might be because on the first day of school, I did throw a piece of chalk at her butt. Thati also caused a big chalk war. Best first day of school for me of course. Not so much for .

Anyway, I entered my Trig was up and talking to others. I didn't have any of my friends in this class, so I took this time to think about my big plan. What if Jason and Piper 'accidentally' meet? Nah, Piper would probably ignore Jason. How about a secret date? Nope, worst idea. Jason hates blind dates and I can't just tell him he'd be meeting Piper. Just then, a book wacked me in the head.I Rubbed my head and exclaimed, "WHAT THE PICKLES-"

"No daydreaming!" The Devil from down under , that has a nice ring to it. Wait a second, BAD THALIA! Pay attention. Hold on(again), did she just throw a book at me? I focused my eyes only to see (I'm serious, that is her name) glaring at me.

I looked at her with disbelief, "Did you just throw a book at me?" I said incredulously .

The class erupted into laughter. Mrs.G looked at me smugly. "Yes I did. You should pay attention more."

"Fine! Maybe I should listen more, but that doesn't mean you have to chuck a book at me!" I said, still in shock.

That statement caused me a trip to the principal's office. Of course, this was normal. Me contradicting , Mrs.G getting angry, maybe even a detention sometimes. I walked down the hall. None of the teachers stared. This _was _the normal routine now.

Skipping through the office door, I plopped down into a chair in front of , the principal. Well, I am a disturbed child after all. "Hey Tod."

chuckled. He never got mad at me, he always said that it were kids like me that made him enjoy his job. "What happened this time Thalia?"

I picked my nails, "Ya know, the usual. I Mrs.G tick off, she gets mad, then I end up here." a silence engulfed us.

Then, suddenly, he started laughing a full blown laugh. "What?" I said. Just what I needed, a wacko as a principal.

"You always surprise me Thalia. Haha..."

I looked at him weirdly, "Okkaayy?"unexpectedly, 's head fell on his desk and I heard snoring. Did I forget to mention that is like 70? Eh, the excitement must've gotten the best of him. I took this as a sign to leave. I only had 15 minutes left until I had to find Nico, so I took the spare skateboard I had stashed behind the cabinet and went to find Nico.

**That was long at all :/ I promise to do better in the next chappy.**

**I know that I've slacking off with my MR story, but I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**R&R? please?**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


End file.
